vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magus (Marvel Comics)
|-|Classic= |-|Post-Annihilation= Summary The Magus is a future version of Adam Warlock who originally sought to turn Adam into the Magus with the help of The In-Betweener. He was eventually erased from existence by Adam, but he was brought back when Adam subconsciously got rid of all good and evil within him. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, 2-A with technology and preparation | 4-B physically, 2-C via hax Name: Magus Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least 5,000 before his resurrection, Unknown after Classification: Adam Warlock's Future Self, Adam Warlock's Alternate Self Powers and Abilities: |-|Classic=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Reality Warping (Warped the reality around him), Intangibility (Can phase through walls and floors) , Flight, Portal Creation (Created a portal that he and his army went through), Time Travel, Enhanced Senses (Thanos stated that he had "godlike senses") Formerly Radiation Manipulation (Can coat someone in radiation. While it is harmless, it acts as a beacon for The In-Betweener.), Summoning (Of The In-Betweener. However, it takes 3 hours for The In-Betweener to arrive, making it unreliable in combat), Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield that stopped Thanos' attack), Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Statistics Reduction (Briefly drained Adam of his power) (Had the Soul Gem in his forehead, but this was lost upon his resurrection) . The following abilities are ones that the Magus should theoretically have due to being Adam Warlock's future/darker self: Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Petrification Formerly Life-Force Absorption (Adam was able to tear the life-force out of Kra-Tor), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Memory Manipulation (Had the Soul Gem in his forehead, but this was lost upon his resurrection) |-|With Technology and Preparation=Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Put Eternity into a catatonic state), With five Cosmic Cubes he should get Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Transformation |-|Post-Annihilation=Same as the fist key, plus Quantum Magic Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Matched Thanos), Multiverse level+ with technology and preparation (Was able to channel the power of five Cosmic Cubes) | Solar System level physically (Is far superior to Nova), Low Multiverse level (via hax that is inapplicable for practical purposes (Is superior to Adam Warlock, who managed to merge two timelines with excruciating effort) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Thanos and Adam Warlock) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Adam Warlock) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, Multiverse level+ with technology and preparation | Solar System level Stamina: High | High Range: Planetary | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Formerly Soul Gem | Nothing notable * Optional Equipment: 5 Cosmic Cubes Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius. He was able to build a device that channeled the power of five Cosmic Cubes, but was tricked by Thanos. Weaknesses: Is very cocky and arrogant. If he gets caught up in things, he can miss obvious things. | Does not have the complete power of The Infinity Guntlet, as he did not have the Reality Gem. | Same as the first key. Key: Classic | Post-Annihilation Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Geniuses Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Radiation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Space Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2